Johnlock Oneshots
by HannahMaximum
Summary: Prompt me for Johnlock and I will fill them out as best as I can.


Sherlock stood there, terrified, as he watched his boyfriend fall to the ground with a small blade producing out of his chest, just where his heart was. John hit the ground with a loud thump and a weak 'oomph'. "No, no, no, please, no." The consulting detective pleaded as he shuffled forward and sank to his knees next to the fatally injured man, putting his hands around the blade of the knife to stop the blood flow from seeping out.

"Sh-Sher…Sherlock?"

John was too weak to complete full words without stuttering and coughing in pain. Blood began to dribble out the corner of his mouth, and that was a sign that he was close to death. "Please don't leave me alone." Sherlock begged his voice breaking as tears made their way down his cheeks, leaving shinning trails in their wake. He was scared, afraid of knowing that his John was going to die.

"I'm so sorry, please. I can't lose you." Sherlock whispered, only audible to the dying man. John gasped and weakly put his hand on the crying man's cheek, it was the only action he had the energy to do. "Not when I just found you." John had droplets of water falling out the slits of his eyes, and they mixed in with his dark blonde hair.

"I-I... I-Lov-love… y-you-u."

With those words, John's eyes fluttered before closing for the final time, his hand fell limply from Sherlock's cheek. It would have fallen to the ground if the weeping man didn't catch it. He clutched the hand to his chest, blood staining his favourite shirt, John's blood.

"Just open your eyes, please."

No reaction, not even a shiver came from the lifeless being.

Sherlock made a list of the things that could never happen again, he willed his brain to stop but the list just went on and on.

'John will never open his eyes again.'

'I will never see those beautiful eyes when I wake up.'

"Please…" The plea came out broken and barely above a whisper as Sherlock rested his forehead against John's. Tears fell from his eyes and landed on John's cheek, like he was now crying and feeling the same pain that he was going through. This shouldn't have happened, no- not to John.

"You said we would grow old together, you lied John."

Lestrade had entered the room, his eyes widened at the scene that played out in front of him, he silently begged that his was just an experiment that Sherlock was testing. But it wasn't, and Lestrade could see that as clear as day.

That's another thing that John was never going to see, another day. Not another sunrise, or another sunset. John loved to watch the sun set from his window, the look of piece and calm on his face.

"Sherlock." Lestrade moved forward and placed a hand on the broken man's shoulder, offering all the comfort that he could. "Please tell me this is a horrible nightmare." Sherlock looked up at his eldest… friend, and Lestrade heart broke at the raw emotion in his blue-grey eyes, something that he had never seen before in Sherlock. "I'm Sorry." Then for Sherlock, everything turned black.

Sherlock jolted awake and was gasping for air, tears streaming down his face as he looked out his and John's room franticly. John was no-where to be seen, and this made Sherlock sob as hard as he could, it wasn't a dream.

His John was dead, gone. Never to be here for him again.

"Sherlock?"

Sherlock's head whipped up and his vision was blurry for a moment, so it took him a while to see who had called his name. His eyes widened, and a huge smile spread across his face as he jumped up from the bed, wrapping the man in his arms.

"John- oh my god…" John was confused, but he led Sherlock to the bed and laid down with the taller man in his arms, who was weeping like never before. "Shhh, it's okay. Calm down, you'll make yourself sick, love. Shhh." He rubbed Sherlock's back in an up and down motion, kissing his sweaty forehead.

"You were dead… you weren't here when I woke up."

That was all Sherlock could say before breaking out into a fresh set of tears, holding John's close to his body. He didn't want to ever let him go, the fear of losing him to great.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Sherlock sniffed, sounded like a child instead of a grown adult. John grinned down at him and kissed him in the lips, sending all his love to the sad Sherlock.

"Promise."

Welcome to my book of JOhnlock Oneshots. Comment requests and I will be sure to write them out as best as I can. Not that good at smut.


End file.
